A recognized consumer need is a low cost commercial oral care delivery system that is comfortable to wear that can deliver a sufficient amount of an oral care substance for rapid delivery of an active contained in such substance. In addition a delivery system is needed which does not require extensive user placement manipulation to be certain of good contact for optimal delivery. Furthermore, what is needed is a non-bulky active containment means that will permit the wearer to use the system during social discourse without interfering with the wearer""s speech or appearance. Also needed is a containment means that will protect oral care substance from erosion from contact with other oral surfaces and, or saliva.
Delivery systems for whitening teeth are provided. The delivery systems include a strip of material sized to cover a front surface of a plurality of teeth and a layer of a tooth whitening substance in contact with the strip of material. The tooth whitening substance includes a gelling agent and a whitening active selected from the group consisting of peroxides, metal chlorites, perborates, percarbonates, peroxyacids, hypochlorites, and combinations thereof. The delivery systems further include a release liner having a coating thereon, wherein the release liner exhibits less affinity for the tooth whitening substance than the tooth whitening substance exhibits for itself and for the strip of material.